


The Family Blood

by Snowfiredragon78



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't own Assassin creed, Is may be darker then the first story, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfiredragon78/pseuds/Snowfiredragon78
Summary: "Are you okay?"Desmond looked up at and smiled, "Yeah. I am.""Liar." A second voice said as Eagle Eyes stared him down. "You haven't been fine in a long time."





	The Family Blood

**Author's Note:**

> It's here!
> 
> I know people have been waiting for this story and here it is.
> 
> Chapters will be posted slower than the last story and I hope you can bear with me.

Desmond felt cheated when he opened his eyes. 

Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Wasn't it all over? Hadn't he gave everything – hope, freedom, innocence, his life – up? Hadn't he earned rest? Hadn't he earned the thing of peace and warmth of death?

Why wasn't he dead?

Desmond stared up at the sun as it glared down on him. He watched as a cloud drifted over the sun, shielding him just for a moment. He closed his eyes and just laid there.

He didn't know where he was.

(but he saw something in the corner in his eye that was hard to forget)

He felt tired and weak.

(why why-why? Why didn't work?)

He wasn't dead.

Tears of grief and frustration pecked at the edges of his eyes and he bit his lip to keep them away. So many questions ran around in his mind, none he had an answer too. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sat up.

He let his eyes land on the Tower of Masyaf, he watched as an Assassin performed a Leap of Faith.

He lowered eyes to his burned arm and formed a fist. Skin clicked and clanked as it followed his command. His hand was a dark red color and Desmond gave a laugh filled with irony; Altair, Ezio, Connor and even William complained about the blood on their hands.

William Miles the man who never truly cared for anything but himself and the Brotherhood; complained about the blood on his hands like it wasn't his choice. Connor Kenway never complained and bared the blood with a resigned pride. Altair and Ezio cared the weight of the blood and the lives stole with pride that screamed they would do it again. But while Altair never truly regretted the Brotherhood and the path it led him, Ezio was the man who apologized for their deaths and prayed for those he killed. 

All had blood on their hands.

All of which Desmond knew, because he grew and killed with them.

While Altair, Ezio, Connor, and William were able to wash the blood of their hands after their kills, Desmond couldn't.

And wasn't that a sobering thought?

Desmond, the youngest of them all, was the one who had the biggest kill count. Because he let Juno loose into the world, because of that one mistake he had the biggest kill count. 

And his hand was never going to let him forget it. 

As he stared at his hand, as he looked closer at it, as he slowly came to terms to what his red hand meant.

He would never escape the brotherhood or his ancestors.

All he could do is bare the weight of the blood and hope that the weight didn't kill him.


End file.
